In the Main Universe/Chapter 1: Batman and Nighlock/ Batman, Nighlock, Wonder Woman, Meg Griffin, Green Lantern, Spyro, Adagio Dazzle, Aquaman, Gill Grunt, Green Arrow, Crash Bandicoot, The Joker, and Ryvine Sparkle are teleported to the Regime Universe
Here is how In the Main Universe, Chapter 1: Batman and Nighlock, and Batman, Nighlock, Wonder Woman, Meg Griffin, Green Lantern, Spyro, Adagio Dazzle, Aquaman, Gill Grunt, Green Arrow, Crash Bandicoot, The Joker, and Ryvine Sparkle get teleported to the Regime Universe in Crash, Thomas, and Ryan's Adventures of Injustice: Gods Among Us. the main universe then see a battle going on between the Justice League and gang against the Injustice League and Masters of Evil battles with Ares (DC) while Ryan battles Hades Ryan F-Freeman: My magic is no match against your powers. Hades: Kid, we're equal in strength, and you know it. Ryan F-Freeman: You know that because we are in a game. Hades: I don't even know how to respond to that. Ryan F-Freeman:(knocks him down to a rooftop of a building) Superman:(knocks Ares (DC) down to the same rooftop) (with Ares and Hades subdued, Aquaman, Gill Grunt, Wonder Woman, and Meg Griffin go to tie them up) Superman: Let's go ahead and wrap this up. Wonder Woman:(sees something behind him and Ryan) Before Luthor and Business send something bigger at us. (Superman and Ryan turn around and see Doomsday and Tirek) Superman:(angrily) Doomsday. Ryan F-Freeman: And Tirek. (both roar in anger at seeing their old enemies) Superman:(charges at Doomsday) Ryan F-Freeman:(charges at Tirek) Doomsday:(swats Superman away) Tirek:(swats Ryan away) Wonder Woman: It should've been a combined assault. Meg Griffin: Agreed. Gill Grunt: Yeah, well... Aquaman: Clark sometimes forgets he can't do everything himself. charge at them together (cut to Shazam and Living Lighhtning battling Black Adam and Electro) (after knocking Black Adam back a bit, Shazam unleashes his most powerful move) Shazam: SHAZAM!!!(fires a bolt of electricity at him) (the bolt of electricity hits Black Adam in the face turning him into his normal human form) (Living Lightning blasts Electro, knocking him out) (Hawkgirl and Archangel hit Doomsday and Tirek on top of the two) (down below, Green Arrow fires a cushion arrow that saves Black Adam from death while Doomsday hits the street) (Crash appears next to him and throws a cushion bomb that softens Electro's fall and saves him from death while Tirek hits the street) (The Flash, Quicksilver, Rainbow Dash, and Human Rainbow Dash arrive) The Flash: Guys, what was that? Green Arrow: Thunder of the Gods, guys. Thunder of the Gods. Quicksilver: So what does that make us? Doomsday:(gets up and roars) Tirek:(gets up) Is that the best you have? (just then, Superman and Ryan fly in and tackle Doomsday and Tirek, while flying away with them) Crash Bandicoot: The poor slobs who have to clean up the mess. Come on. (they follow) (we then cut to the Justice League Watchtower, where the Teen Titans, consisting of Cyborg, Vision, Raven, Scarlet Witch, Nightwing I, Shadowcat (Jessica Tavary), Death (Walking Dead), and Roadkill are battling Lex Luthor, Lord Business, Bane, Bone, Solomon Grundy, Living Zombie, Catwoman, and Corrupted Tigress) Death (Walking Dead): I've waited a long time for this, Zombie! Living Zombie: So have I. Now you die for torturing me! Cyborg:(tries to hold Grundy down while Death and Living Zombie trade blows with each other) Lex Luthor:(fires missiles at Cyborg, knocking him off) Lord Business:(fires the Kragle at him, Vision, Nightwing I, and Shadowcat II) Raven and Scarlet Witch:(block it with their powers) Lord Buisiness: Nice block, Wanda. Ok. We could have a chat. That is a good alternative. Lex Luthor: You're interrupting tonight's entertainment, Raven and Wanda. Raven: We detest violence, Luthor and Business. Scarlet Witch: But we're even less fond of you. then, Catwoman and Corrupted Tigress use their whips to to tie Nightwing I and Shadowcat II's necks as the manage to break free of them. Cyborg and Vision on the other hand get thrown away by Grundy manage to land safely near Nightwing I and Shadowcat II while Death and Roadkill gang up on Living Zombie Nightwing I: Thought you two would have this mess cleaned up by now. Cyborg: Name's are Cyborg and Vision, Miracle Workers. Vision: He's right. to Batman driving in the Batmobile and Nighlock flying outside it 1: Batman and Nighlock appears on the screen Nightwing I and Shadowcat II contact them Nighlock: What is it kids? Nightwing I:(on Comm) Nightwing and Shadowcat to Batman and Nighlock, you there? We could use your help. Batman: After we check out Arkham. Have to make sure Luthor and Business didn't bust them out. Shadowcat II:(on Comm) They'll keep. We're getting our butts handed to us. Nighlock: Be there soon, Jess. (they hang up) (we then cut to them talking to a guard at Arkham) Nihlock: How are they holding up? Arkham Guard: We've been keepin' a close eye on them, Batman and Nighlock, just like you said. They haven't moved in hours. (As soon as they reach Cell 44, Batman and Nighlock stop him and point at the tripwire below) Arkham Guard: What in the heck? What is that?! (Nighlock freezes the tripwire, and Batman breaks it. They open the door and see that Joker and Ryvine have indeed been broken out) Arkham Guard: How did Joker and Ryvine do this? Batman: They didn't. The real trap.(shields the guard with his cape) (some sharp spikes hit his cape and Nighlock stands there as the spikes bounce off his armor) Nighlock: Is behind us. (Deathstroke and Lightning Dust emerge behind them) Deathstroke and Lightning Dust:(sarcastically) You're so clever. Lightning Dust: Jinx! You owe me a soda. (As the guard ran away, Deathstroke and Lightning Dust attacked Batman and Nighlock with their swords, but they caught them and they swords away) Batman: You're Luthor and Business' pets now, Deathstroke and Lightning Dust? Lightning Dust: Their money's green. Deathstroke: And as a bonus... we get to kill Batman and Nighlock. (Round 1: Batman and Nighlock vs Deathstroke and Lightning Dust! Begin! (Then all four go into hand-to-hand combat and move aside after a few rounds. Deathstroke and Lightning Dust try to use a variety of weapons to bring down the Dark Knight and Mutant King. But they are no match for their wits and hand-to-hand combat as Batman and Nighlock know most of their moves and patterns from their previous battles) Batman: Sorry Deathstroke and Lightning Dust. Nighlock: No bonuses for you two. motions for a guard to lock Deathstroke and Lightning Dust up while he and Batman leave Batman:(into Comm) Batman and Nighlock to Watchtower. Come in. (no answer) Nighlock:(into Comm) Nightwing? Shadowcat? (realizing they have been subdued, the duo leave for the Watchtower) (Back at the Watchtower, Cyborg and Vision are still dealing with Grundy, Death and Roadkill are still dealing with Living Zombie, Catwoman is dodging Raven's attacks while Corrupted Tigress is dodging Scarlet Witch's attacks, Nightwing I is trying to fight Bane and is knocked down by him, and Shadowcat II is trying to fight Bone and is knocked down by him. Only Luthor and Business stand there doing nothing, but both watch the battle in amusement) Lex Luthor: Now, if there no further interruptions... (Unfortunately for them, they are interrupted by Batman and Nighlock teleporting into the Watchtower) Batman:(sarcastically) Took us almost two minutes to break your encryptions. Nighlock:(sarcastically) Good job. Lex Luthor: Bane! Lord Business: Bone! (Bane and Bone approach their old enemies) Bane:(to Batman) He esperado mucho tiempo para esto.(translates to: "I have a waited a long time for this.") Now I break your back! Bone:(to Nighlock) YA tozhe dolgo zhdal etogo. (translates to: "I have also waited a long time for this.") Now I break your neck! (Round 2: Batman and Nighlock vs Bane and Bone! Begin!) (Bane and Bone are still able to fight Batman and Nighlock after taking down Nightwing I and Shadowcat II due to the venom their using. But as they charge at them, they were taken down easily even unable to catch them by Batman and Nighlock. To make sure they stay down, Batman and Nighlock cut off their venom hoses and knocked them out with ease) Batman: Bane, Catwoman, and Grundy... you're all alone Luthor. Nighlock: Bone, Corrupted Tigress, and Living Zombie... you're all alone Business. Lex Luthor: Geniuses often are. Lord Business: Especially when we're the best. Batman: Psychopaths like you two. Lord Business: You hero types are alike. Even less imposing close up. Nighlock:(getting his explosive knives ready) You're testing our patience! Batman:(gets his explosive batarangs ready) (A quick time event begins and they manage to repel Luthor and Business with explosive batarangs and explosive knives) Lex Luthor: Resign on throwing toys? (they continue their approach and are thrown back again) Lord Business: DARN YOU!!! (they begin running but are finally faltered) Batman: Time to teach you two some humility. (Round 3: Batman and Nighlock vs Lex Luthor and Lord Business! Begin!) (They begin fighting. Despite them having more advanced tech, Luthor and Business are defeated by Batman and Nighlock) Batman: Try these on geniuses.(puts an EMP device on Lex's armor) Nighlock:(puts an EMP device on Lord Business) Batman:(into Comm) Superman. Ryan. Report. Superman:(on Comm) It's done. The others are mopping up. I'm taking Doomsday into deep space. Ryan F-Freeman:(on Comm) And I'm taking Tirek to Tartarus. Batman:(into Comm) Make sure it's very deep space. Nighlock:(into Comm) And make sure it is very deep in Tartarus. (Just as the villains who attacked the Watchtower, cuffed, the alarm goes off) Catwoman: What's that? Cyborg: It's the none-of-your-dang business alarm. (Cyborg and Vision turn on the screen for Batman and Nighlock to view) Batman: Radiological. Nighlock: Metropolis. (They see it is the work of Joker, Ryvine, Harley Quinn, and Twivine) (Lex and Business chuckle sinisterly) Lex Luthor: We can see the headlines. Lord Business: "Justice League and their Allies fail;Clown and Evil Magic User kill millions." Nighlock: You gave them a nuke?! Lex Luthor: Most of the League dies... Superman and Ryan's beloved city vaporizes... Lord Business: We console the masses by offering to rebuild it. In our own image of cou- Nightwing I:(knocks out Luthor) Shadowcat II:(knocks out Business) They were done! (Nighlock and Batman contact the League and gang) Batman: This is Batman and Nighlock. Code Red! Nighlock: Everyone to these coordinates! NOW! (In Metrpolis, Joker and Ryvine begin activating the nuke) The Joker: Now, Baldy and the Lord said remember to...(pushes a button) (it reads "Ready") Ryvine Sparkle: Ah, there we are. Harley Quinn: Oh, Mistuh J and R. It works. Oh. (Harley and Twivine then see a glowing blue energy appearing out of nowhere) Harley Quinn and Twivine Sparkle:(realizing who it is in fear) Uh oh. The Joker:(without looking at her) Back to the van, Harley.(gets up and walks past her and Twivine) Bats, Nighlock, me, and Ryvine need to talk. Ryvine Sparkle: You too, sis. I have a feeling this is going to get messy. Twivine Sparkle:(heads for the van) Harley Quinn:(to Joker) But puddin'- The Joker:(turns around and slaps her) Go! Harley Quinn:(walks away, holding her hand to her face) Ryvine Sparkle: No one likes a third or fourth wheel. (Batman and Nighlock begin walking up to them) The Joker:(tauntingly) Batman and Nighlock! Our coeur de coeur! Our Pomme de frites! We knew those apes Deathstroke and Lightning Dust couldn't kill you two. Batman: Too bad for you two. Nighlock: You two have lost it bad! (suddenly, the nuke reads "ARMED") (Batman and Nighlock stop) Ryvine Sparkle:(tauntingly) Why so jumpy? We just merely took it off standby.(holds up the remote detonator) It's this button you've gotta worry about. (cut to Wonder Woman, Meg Griffin, Archangel, Hawkgirl, Shazam, Rarity, Living Lightning, Human Rarity, and Bumblebee flying towards the four) Hawkgirl: There they are! Wonder Woman:(to herself) Keep them talking you two. (cut to Flash, Quicksilver, Rainbow Dash, Human Rainbow Dash, and Arcee speeding to get to the park. Green Lantern, Spyro, and Adagio appear overhead, using their powers to help Aquman, Gill Grunt, Green Arrow, and Crash Bandicoot fly) Green Lantern: Barry! Pietro! Spyro: Rainbow Dash! Human Rainbow Dash! Adagio Dazzle: Arcee! Green Lantern, Spyro, and Adagio Dazzle: Go! Don't wait up for us! (The Flash, Quicksilver, Rainbow Dash, Human Rainbow Dash, and Arcee nod) The Flash:(speed up) Quicksilver:(speeds up) Rainbow Dash:(speeds up) Human Rainbow Dash:(speeds up) Arcee:(transforms to motorcycle mode and speeds up) (cut back to the confrontation between Batman, Nighlock, Joker, and Ryvine) Batman: You push that button, and eight million people die. The Joker: Eight million and four, darlings. Ryvine Sparkle: Me and Joker were going to watch and enjoy the fireworks from a safe distance, but now that you two are here. The Joker: What say we have one last dance? (in slow motion, Ryvine moves his thumb to push the button as Batman and Nighlock lunge for it to stop them. Most of the Justice League and gang arrives to help, when suddenly Wonder Woman, Meg Griffin, Green Lantern, Spyro, Adagio Dazzle, Aquaman, Gill Grunt, Green Arrow, and Crash Bandicoot, as Hawkgirl and Archangel look at Wonder Woman and Meg in confusion. The two jolts of lightning engulfing the heroes hits Batman, Nighlock, Joker, and Ryvine as Batman and Nighlock reach the button) (Batman and Nighlockget up and look around. Joker grabs the button and tries it a few times) The Joker:(angrily) What the heck is the matter with this thing?!(hits it a few times) Ryvine Sparkle:(turns and points at Batman and Nighlock)(angrily) This is somehow your faults! (they try to attack them from behind) Batman: Metropolis... Nighlock: And yet... (Batman and Nighlock catch Joker and Ryvine's punches and throw them down. The two heroes get into a combat stance) The Joker:(gets up and gets into a combat stance) Maybe we were too sentimental before. Ryvine Sparkle:(gets up and gets into a combat stance) We'll be fine without you two. (Final Round: Batman and Nighlock vs The Joker and Ryvine Sparkle! Begin!) (As Joker takes out his knife and Ryvine takes out his Keyblade to attack them, Batman and Nighlock are able to take their arch-nemesis' easily without their gadgets or powers. But their battle was so loud, it got the attention of the alternate Metropolis' residents. Eventually Batman and Nighlock defeat Joker and Ryvine) Batman: Now stay down. (Joker and Ryvine try to attack them again, but Batman and Nighlock knee them in their stomaches as they got pinned to the ground. Batman and Nighlock hold their heads to restrain them when they hear sirens) Nighlock: And keep quiet. We'll handle this. (But Batman and Nighlock soon realize they're in trouble as they are surrounded by Regime forces surround them) Regime Soldier:(offscreen) Hands up! (a Regime helicopter flies overhead) Regime Soldier:(offscreen) I said hands up Bat-Freak and Mutie! Do it or you're dead! The Joker: Hmph. Now that's funny. Batman:(raises his hands) Nighlock:(raises his hands) (suddenly, they pull out sonic devices and activated them to stun the soldiers. Batman and Nighlock then throw down smoke bombs and escape as Joker and Ryvine run off) (later that night, we see some Regime soldiers loading up some teenagers onto a prison transport while Batman and Nighlock watch secretly from a roof top) Regime Soldier #1: Amateurs... next time, wipe your drive. Regime Soldier #2: They're not Insurgents? Regime Soldier #1: Just some punks. Like those Joker/Ryvine Clan idiots we almost had. Still can't believe we friggin' lost Batman and Nighlock. Regime Soldier #2: Yeah... Let's hope the Big Bosses don't find out... (back with Batman and Nighlock who are still watching secretly) Batman and Nighlock: We're in a nightmare. Category:Nighlocktheawesome Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Battle scenes